


A Balloon For Hux's Hair

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Balloons, Fluff, Gen, Pink Haired Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because honestly...pink balloons and pink hair go together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Balloon For Hux's Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Milkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632449) by [llyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/llyn). 



“Tarty Togruta, please.”

He turned and gripped the handle, pulling down to fill the cup with the mixture of red and blue slush. The smell of whatever made the mixture sour made him wrinkle his nose and he let out a breath from his mouth before it was finished. A curvy straw, designed to resemble the montrals on the Alien species’ head was slipped in place and he then turned to hold out the cup.

He blinked when he found himself being offered a pink balloon. “Huh?” He didn’t resist as his hand was gently taken, the string tied around his wrist to keep the balloon from floating away. Hux found himself staring up at the floating object, the credits for the drink forgotten as the customer set them down before walking away with their drink.

Hux smiled to himself as he watched the balloon bobbing in the air. He reached up with his free hand and he lightly tapped it, making it jerk and bob a little before settling down once more. Happily he decided to keep it, finding that its color and appearance made him think about happier times.

Some of the usual customers stared at the balloon in confusion but no one mentioned it to the pink-haired young man. Hux smiled more that night, humming small snatches of tunes to himself as he worked.


End file.
